brazil_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnólia Costa Leitão
Magnólia "Mag" Costa Leitão is the main antagonist of the 2016/2017 brazilian telenovela A lei do amor. She has portrayed by Vera Holtz Personality Magnolia is a very religious Catholic woman who uses her religion to create a good and holy image of herself to deceive the family and people of the city of St. Dimas, who admired, revered and considered her a "saint". However, this good image that she passes to the people, of a right woman, who values and loves the family and has a good character, is in fact only a mask that she uses to hide who she really is: An hipocrite and adulterous woman, who betrayed her husband several times with both her lover Ciro and Tião; Also a criminal, who was able to have her husband Fausto killed twice and also killed Ciro's lover, Beth, as well as her granddaughter Elio's boyfriend so they could not take their crimes to the public and reveal who really it is. Magnolia is a cold, murderous, cruel, calculating, hypocritical woman who is capable of anything to get what she wants or get rid of whoever gets in her way. She does not feel love and attachment to her family (except for her grandson Thiago), and she would not think twice if she had to get rid of one of them, since she tried to kill her husband several times, threatened to kill him and personally named him, And further claimed that she should have killed her granddaughter Ana Luiza when she assaulted her because of the murder of her boyfriend Elio (as well as attempting to kill her with a heavy object at the time of the threat), and also have threatened to kill her in the past, in case his mother Carmen (who was also killed by her) reveals that she was Cyrus's lover. Magnolia never had any appreciation for her two sons, this is evident when the man she was a lover of, Cyrus, marries her daughter Victoria and leaves her pregnant, Magnolia continued the affair with her lover without even thinking of her daughter. She also humiliated her son Hercules and made him a capo for his crimes, since he ended up being submissive to his mother and therefore he does everything to help her and to cover her up in her crimes, even if she does not receive anything in Exchange other than depression and humiliation. Appearance During her youth, Magnolia was a very beautiful and attractive woman with dark hair and slender body. In the first phase of the novel, she was already a middle-aged lady, who was in her mid-50s, she wore lighter clothes than she currently did and wore short, fringed blond hair. Currently, Magnolia already has an advanced age, his hair is longer and completely white, she also began to use more elegant and whealty clothes, she also has serious back problems. Trivia * Magnólia has some similarities with the disney villain Judge Claude Frollo: ** Both are extremely religious, delusional, hypocritical and intolerant Catholics, who use religion to arrogance, cover up their crimes and pass on to others a correct and right image. ** Both are elderly characters, who were represented 20 years younger in the first part of their stories. ** In addition to using religion to justify their crimes, they both find themselves and consider themselves "saints" and so they triumph over people whom they believe to be sinners. ** The way Quasimodo's mother was murdered by Frollo in the past to save his son's life is similar to the way Ana Luiza's mother, Carmen, was murdered by Mag in the first phase of the novel to save her life. Besides that both (Quasimodo and Analu) spent their whole lives believing that their mothers abandoned them, when in fact, they died to save the lives of their children. ** Both are complete monsters. Galery .]] ]] remembering when Magnólia attacked him during his youth. ]] Category:Fanatic Category:Falses Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Peverts Category:Evil vs evil Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Step-parents Category:Related to hero Category:Adulteres Category:Villainess Category:Greedy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Egotist Category:Old villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Jealous villains Category:Arrogants Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gun man Category:Knife man Category:Serial-killer Category:Sociopaths Category:Elitist Category:Top articles Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Bond destroyer Category:TV show villains Category:Soap opera villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Black widow Category:Religious villains Category:Torturer Category:Faux affably evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Suicidal Category:Abuser Category:Deceased Category:TV Globo villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass murderer Category:Main antagonists Category:Big bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Wealthy